


You Don't Wear A Corsage To Your Ten Year Reunion

by MariontheGeek



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Friend Date, Friends to Lovers, Love, Porn With Plot, Post Season 3, Prom, Ravi has seen too many movies, Ravioli, School Reunion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariontheGeek/pseuds/MariontheGeek
Summary: When Liv asked Ravi to accompany her to her 10 year high school reunion, she wasn't expecting him to be this excited.  Hi-jinks and revelations ensue as Ravi tries to outdo her awful senior prom and cheer her up because things look very different now than she thought they would ten years ago.





	You Don't Wear A Corsage To Your Ten Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> With a very special thank you to my awesome beta - Orkindofamazing, who is Totally AMAZING!  
> And to my husband Dave, who really likes when I write stories. And unlike the guy from the horny librarian episode, is 100% on board if I decide to write porn for a living.

Liv sat hunched over the table in the morgue’s small kitchen.  In her hands was a black and gold embossed envelope.  Her bagel with cream cheese and brains was barely nibbled and she looked sullen.  Ravi couldn’t see the gloomy look on her face, but he’d been watching her fidget in her seat from his vantage point inside his office for the better part of half an hour.

“Whatcha got there?” he asked, coming out to lean against the doorframe.

“Hmmm?” Liv turned around in her chair to face him.  “Sorry, what did you say?”

Ravi frowned slightly at the distracted, melancholy look on her face.  He came over and pulled out the chair next to her, taking a seat.  “You okay?” he asked.

Liv put on a brave smile that didn’t reach her eyes and tossed him the bold piece of stationary.  “Just taking a hard look at my life is all,” she muttered.

Ravi examined the envelope, emblazoned with the seal of Dr. David Swinson (Doc) Maynard High School.  He removed the contents to find a cheerful black and gold invitation to Liv’s ten year high school reunion.  “Ah, an American rite of passage,” he said, giving her a gentle smile and returning the invitation.  “Why so gloomy?  You’re a brilliant doctor who graduated in the top of her class in medical school. That’s sure to be the envy of your graduating year.”

Liv frowned.  “Hardly.  I’m one of seven doctors in the class and I can’t practice medicine.  I’m a zombie.  Let’s just say my life looks nothing like I thought it would ten years ago and leave it at that.”

Ravi watched her with growing concern.  “Brightside,” he said.  “You’ll hardly be the only zombie there.  Probably more zombies than not, what with the mass exodus of humans from Seattle.”

Far from cheering her up, his insight only made her look pensive.  She sighed.  “What about you?  Did you go to yours?”

“We don’t really have school reunions in the UK,” said Ravi.  “Not in the really formal sense you lot do, anyway.  Besides, there’s not many people I’d even want to see from Sixth Form.”  He pulled a face and gave a little shrug for emphasis.

“Bet your life looks more like how you thought, though,” she said, staring down at her hardly touched breakfast.

Ravi’s derisive snort caught her attention.  “Not bloody likely,” he said.  Liv looked at him sideways.  “Did you forget I came to this country to work for the CDC?”

Her face fell and she reached out and took his hand in both of hers.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t forget, and I shouldn’t have said that,” she said softly.

He folded his hand over hers and gave her a gentle squeeze.  “It’s okay,” he said.  “And I like what I do now.  Where I am.  It’s just not where I thought I’d be.”

Liv sighed and poked at her bagel.  “I was supposed to be married… maybe even have a kid.  A thriving cardiac surgery practice and a mom who was proud of me.  I had seriously detailed plans, Ravi.”

Ravi stood, but rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.  “You know… It’s not like you have to go, Liv,” he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.  He went back to his office to work on paperwork, but continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye.  

Eventually, she took a deep breath and finished her bagel.  After she washed her plate and dried her hands she casually leaned on the doorframe of his office, biting her lip.  Ravi looked up and smiled warmly, but didn’t speak, waiting for her.  “So… Ravi,” she said at last.  She folded her hands behind her back.

Ravi raised his eyebrows.  “Yes, Olivia?”

She pursed her lips and proceeded to look down nervously.  “You wouldn’t… I dunno… want to go with me to this dumb reunion on Saturday night, would you?”  When she looked back at his face his shit eating grin made her wonder how badly she was going to regret asking.  “What?”

Ravi scrunched up his nose in amusement.  “Will there be dancing and can I buy you a corsage?”

Liv broke into a fit of giggles.  “It’s a high school reunion, Ravi.  Not prom.  There probably will be dancing to 90’s and early 2000’s music that will make us all cringe.  But a corsage?  Really?”

Ravi looked hugely disappointed.  “You know what else we didn’t have when I was in school?  I mean, I hear they’re becoming quite the norm now because of American television, but not when I was in school.”  He pretended to pout and blinked big eyes at her.

She chuckled.  “Prom?”

“Indeed,” he said, pointing like he might boop her nose.  “No big life changing school dances for me.”

She plopped languidly onto the couch across from his desk.  “If you knew my prom experience, I think you’d be happier with having dodged the bullet,” she said.

Ravi scooted out from behind his desk in his rolly chair, grinning.  “Oh, you were so prom queen, you little over achiever,” he said with a laugh.

“As if,” said Liv.  She rolled her eyes.  “I was too busy studying to have time for the prom court.  I was valedictorian instead.”

Ravi smiled.  “Well, that doesn’t surprise me,” he said.  “So what was so bad about your prom?  Aren’t they supposed to be the magical elegant ball of high school?  You’re not telling me the movies have been lying to me all these years?” He held his hands over his heart in mock horror.

“Well, that is what they are supposed to be,” said Liv.  “As I understand it.  And also the night when even the goody two shoes girls finally give it up.”

“The movies are pretty keen on that point, too,” Ravi agreed.  He bit his lip.  “That bad, huh?”

“We never actually got that far,” she said.

Ravi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.  “Do tell,” he said.

Liv chuckled and laid back dramatically on the sofa.  “Barrett and I had been dating for two years,” she said.  “This guy once wrote me a three page note on why we should lose our virginity together.  I finally agreed to prom night.  We did the whole sparkly deal.  Dinner, limo.  My dress matched his tie.  He bought me an absolutely hideous corsage.”

“I am already sure I can improve upon this experience,” said Ravi with a chuckle.

“Hush, you,” said Liv.  “We stayed at the dance for maybe an hour.  Long enough to get our prom picture done for my mother.  And then we went to the hotel room he’d rented for the occasion.”

“Bow chika bow wow,” Ravi sing-songed, waggling his eyebrows.

“You want to hear the end of the story or not?” Liv asked, giving him a glare that was only pretending to be stern.

Ravi gave a little bow.  “Apologies.  Do continue, my lady,” he said, still grinning.

That earned him an eyeroll but she continued.  “So, we messed around a little.  Made out.  Worked in a little heavy petting.  And like any keyed up 18 year old virgin male he popped way before his time.”  Liv sighed.  “Like… before anyone removed any pants.”

Ravi crowed with laughter.  “You poor girl!”

“Oh… it’s not over,” said Liv.  Ravi leaned even closer in anticipation.  “While he was trying to collect himself for another attempt, the cops showed up.”  Ravi was fighting the burst of laughter so hard that tears were spilling from the corners of his eyes.  “He’d used his dad’s credit card to rent the room.  Without permission.  His dad thought the card was stolen.  Parents were called and I got to ride back to my mother’s in a squad car.”

“Oh, Liv,” said Ravi, his whole body shaking with silent laughter.  “They should make a movie about your prom!”

“It was awful,” said Liv.  “And even though I was 18, Mom still forbade me from seeing Barrett while I lived in her house.  That killed that romance, such as it was.”

“That is truly tragic,” said Ravi, patting her hand.

“Still feel like you missed out?” she asked.  His only response was to smile broadly and continue to shake with mirth.

xxx

Peyton Charles dug into the inner pocket of her blazer when she felt her phone vibrate.  She was a little surprised to see Ravi’s name on the caller ID.  “Hey, Ravi, what’s up?”

“So I had this crazy idea, right,” he said.  “And I need just a little help.  A person on the inside, if you will.  And you are just the person.”

Peyton laughed uncertainly.  “Help with what, exactly?”

“I just need you to find out what dress Liv is going to wear to her high school reunion,” he said.  “Then, Thursday, when she has to be at work three hours earlier than me, I need you to let me borrow the dress for an hour.”

“And do what?  If you are looking to crossdress, you probably want to pick a friend who is less petite,” said Peyton.

“Sadly, no,” said Ravi.  “But I am hoping to get a tie that matches it and order a pretty corsage in the right color.”

“That’s… okay, back up,” said Peyton.  “What is your crazy idea?  And what does it have to do with Liv’s reunion?  I need to know if I should talk you out of it.”

“Liv asked me to accompany her to her reunion,” he explained.

“Okay, now you’re starting to make more sense,” said Peyton.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about her disaster of a prom night,” said Ravi.

“Oh yes… Barrett, cops…”

“I figured she could use a do over,” he said.  “I mean, I’m not renting us a hotel room.  It’s not like it’s a date-date.  But I thought maybe she could have a more enjoyable dance.  I already joked that I should get her a corsage since proms were just a thing that happened in American movies when I was a kid.  I figured I’d hire an Uber towncar and bring a bottle of truly teenager worthy cheap champagne.  And some hot sauce for Liv, of course.”

“Ravi…”

“What?  Too much?”  He sounded nervous.

Peyton smiled to herself.  “Not at all.  It’s actually really sweet. I think she’ll love it.”

“So can I count on your help finding out what dress she plans to wear?” he asked.

“You got it.  I’ll text you when she leaves on Thursday,” said Peyton.

“Thanks, Peyton.”

xxx

“I kinda want to call Ravi and blow off this whole reunion,” Liv said with a sigh on Saturday afternoon.  She folded her knees up to her chest on the couch.  “There’s no way tonight isn’t a disaster.”

Peyton sat down beside her and rubbed her back.  “Oh, sweetie, it won’t be that bad,” she said.  “I mean, first of all, you’re taking your second biggest fan with you.  Because, you know, I’m your biggest fan, but Ravi probably makes a better dance partner.”

“I don’t know about that,” said Liv.  “I’ve seen him dance.  I still have nightmares.”  She grinned at Peyton.

“Well, one thing I know I can trust Ravi with,” said Peyton.  “Anybody tries to say Olivia Moore is anything less than amazing and he’ll set them straight.”

Liv gave her a slightly quizzical look.  “I guess.  He is a good friend,” she said.

“Liv, Ravi seems pretty damn sure you put the moon and the stars in the sky,” Peyton said in all seriousness.  “He thinks you’re really freaking awesome, and I can’t argue with that because I do, too.”

Liv hugged Peyton.  “Maybe you’re both nuts, but I’ll take it,” she said, as Peyton continued to rub her back.

“Come on, let’s get you ready,” said Peyton.  “I’ll curl your hair.”

“Do you think I should throw on the blonde wig and spray tan for tonight?” Liv asked.  She looked apprehensive.  “I certainly wasn’t a zombie the last time most of these people saw me.  And even some zombies frown on my look.”

Peyton frowned.  “Honey, you just be you,” she said.  “Anybody doesn’t like it, that’s their problem.  Screw them!” She balled up her fists and mimed a one two punch for emphasis.

Liv leaned her head back on Peyton’s shoulder.  “Thanks, Peyton,” she said.  “You’re the best.”

“Don’t I know it!”  Peyton gently prodded her to her feet.  “Now, come on.  Ravi’s going to be here before you know it.  You really going to teenage girl this and not be ready?”

Liv chuckled but allowed Peyton to lead her to her bedroom.

xxx

Liv’s phone buzzed with an incoming text message.  “Your carriage awaits,” it said.  She snorted and showed Peyton.

Peyton grinned.  “You ready?”

“I guess so,” sid Liv.  She spun in a circle, making the uneven hem of her silvery-blue a-line dress swirl out around her.  Peyton had helped put soft waves in her hair and she wore a little makeup, but no fake tan.

“You look gorgeous,” said Peyton.  “Come on. I’m going to take a picture of you two together.”

Liv chuckled and shook her head.  “Why?”

“Because it’s cute!” said Peyton, handing Liv her coordinated purse.

They took the elevator down and laughed and chatted as they walked out of the lobby of the Hampton Court apartments.  When they got to the sidewalk, Liv froze.  Peyton couldn’t stop a small giggle.  The sky was dark with clouds but the streetlamps brightly lit the scene before them.

Ravi was leaning on a black town-car like he was trying to look both nonchalant and cool, and almost but not quite achieving either.  He wore a well fitted, dark charcoal suit and a light grey blue shirt with a paisley tie in exactly the color of Liv’s dress.  In the hand of his right arm, which was draped casually against the car, he held an upside down bouquet of red and yellow roses.  His beard was perfectly trimmed and his hair was pomaded into place.

He grinned when he saw them and righted the bouquet.  He stretched and cracked his shoulders before coming forward and stopping in front of Liv.  She was biting her lip to keep from laughing and giving him a sideways look.  “I...uh… I have a very serious… question for you, Liv,” he said.  She looked up expectantly.  He held out the bouquet.  “Will you go to prom with me?”

Liv covered her mouth with both of her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, half doubling over with laughter.  She bypassed the bouquet to lean on Ravi’s chest to keep herself upright as she laughed.  He wrapped his free arm around her and waited her out.  “You dork,” she gasped when she could form words.   Ravi smiled down at the laughing woman in his arms.  “There’s a fucking corsage in that car, isn’t there?” she asked.

He grinned.  “And a bottle on ice of the cheapest, most teen movie vintage strawberry sparkling wine I could get my hands on,” he admitted.  She dropped her forehead onto his shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks now from laughing so hard.  “Don’t worry,” he said softly.  “I brought you some hot sauce so you can dose it.”

She looked up at him then with a softer, almost bewildered expression.  Going up on her tiptoes at the same time as she reached up and pulled his face down, she planted a kiss on his cheek.  Ravi blinked, slightly startled.  “What was that for?” he asked.

“For being the sweet, wonderful weirdo that you are,” she said.

Peyton, who had been filming this little episode, shook her head at the two of them.  “You better go get the corsage, Chakrabarti,” she said.  “I want a proper prom picture before you two leave.”

Ravi smiled self consciously.  He handed Liv the bouquet and jogged back to the car to retrieve the corsage.

“You knew about this?” Liv asked Peyton.

“Only enough so I could tell him what dress you were wearing,” said Peyton.  “This is all Ravi.  You want me to put those in water for you?”  She indicated the roses.

Liv took a long look and a sniff of the bouquet before handing them over.  “Yes, please.”

Ravi returned with a small plastic container that held an orchid wrist corsage.  “I figured you’d probably rather I didn’t have to try to stick you with pins,” he said.  “Though, it’s not as if I would have drawn blood.”

Liv rolled her eyes, but held out her wrist for him to tie on the corsage.  “Ravi, that’s really beautiful,” she said.  “Thank you.”

Ravi finished securing the flower and on impulse lifted her hand so that he could place a soft kiss on her knuckles.  If Liv had proper blood flow she would have blushed.   She and Ravi looked at each other for a long moment.

“Okay, now stand together like you actually like each other so I can take the picture,” said Peyton.  Ravi and Liv both blinked.  Ravi held out his arm and Liv stepped close to his side and took it.  “Smile!”  Peyton’s phone flashed.  “Now a silly one.”

Liv tugged on Ravi’s arm until he squatted low enough for her to put her hands by his head like moose antlers.  Ravi reached one arm behind Liv and gave her bunny ears.  Peyton snapped the picture.  “Okay, have fun.  Anyone so much as glances roughly at my girl I’m counting on you to kick their asses, Ravi.”  Ravi gave Peyton a little salute while Liv gave her a quick hug.  Peyton carried the roses and waved from the door while Ravi held the town-car’s door for Liv.

Once they were both in the car and on route to the reunion, Liv scooched closer to Ravi and leaned her head on his shoulder.  “You know you’re out of your mind, right?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

He smiled.  “Me?  I’m fairly certain that of the two of us…”  He stopped talking but grinned when she elbowed him in the ribs.  After a moment he continued.  “You don’t really have to wear the corsage, Liv.  It was just part of the gag.”

She examined the pretty beribboned orchid on her wrist.  “I like it,” she admitted.  “That doesn’t make you less of a weirdo, but the flower is pretty.  And it does go with my dress.”  She flashed him a grin.  “Nicely done.”

He preened.  “Would you like a glass of strawberry bubbles?  You should have seen the look the guy at the liquor store gave me when I bought the stuff.”

She laughed.  “Sure.”  He carefully poured her some in a plastic cup and passed it to her.  Then he reached into an inner pocket of his suit and produced a small bottle of gourmet hot sauce.  Liv smiled as she took it.  “Thanks, Ravi.”

He poured himself a cup and held it up.  “Cheers.”  They tapped their cups together.  Ravi took a sip while Liv finished shaking hot sauce into hers.  He coughed.  “Good lord…”  He gasped and coughed again.  “That’s terrible.  I may need some of that hot sauce.  It certainly can’t make it worse.”

Liv giggled as she took a sip of her own.  “You’re welcome to try mine,” she said, offering him her cup.  “But it’s pretty bad.”

“How about I just pour this stuff out and promise to buy you a real drink when we get there,” he said.

She chuckled and handed him her cup.  “Good plan.”

xxx

There was a line forming outside the gymnasium of Doc Maynard High School when they arrived.  Ravi thanked and tipped their Uber “Black” driver and threw out the cheap strawberry wine in a nearby trash can.  He looked at the sky and frowned.  “I should have brought my big umbrella,” he said.  “No way we’re not in for a proper Seattle evening.”

Liv was staring off into the distance.  “No turning back now,” she murmured as she watched their car pull away.

Ravi rested a gentle hand on the middle of her back.  “You’re the toughest person I know,” he said softly.  “It surprises me a little that this… unsettles you so much.  After all you’ve seen.  All you’ve done.”

“It’s just so many memories… of before,” she said.  He didn’t have to ask before what.

“Shall we queue up?” he asked.  She nodded and they walked toward the line.

“Liv,” she heard him call her name long before she saw him.  A familiar tall skinny figure split away from the group checking in attendees and jogged down the line toward them.

Evan Moore paused a few feet from his sister, looking at her a little shyly.  “I volunteered to help out tonight,” he said.  “I hoped you’d come.”

Liv’s breath hitched and a tear rolled down her cheek.  “Evan.”  She opened her arms just wide enough to be a tentative invitation.  Her baby brother gathered her into his arms.

“I get it,” he said softly.  “I’m sorry.  It was the boat party, wasn’t it?  And you couldn’t… but I didn’t know.  Why didn’t you tell me?”  His words tumbled out clumsily as he held onto her like he might never let go.

She pulled back just enough to look at his face.  “I couldn’t… I didn’t tell anyone,” she said.  “No one knew for months… and then Ravi… Evan, you remember Ravi from the morgue.”  Ravi, who had been watching their reunion with joy gave Evan a small nod.  “Ravi figured it out.  And he was the only one who knew for almost a year.  Evan it was so hard.  I missed you so much.”

He hugged her close again.  “I missed you, too.”  The three of them stepped out of the line.

“Does mom… is she still mad?” Liv asked.

“I can’t even tell anymore,” said Evan.  “She knows you’re a zombie.  She’s not stupid.  But I think she’s mad you didn’t tell her.  You know how she gets.”  Liv sighed and nodded.  “She’s also scared of zombies… she tried to get me to break up with Mark because he got turned by one of the vaccines.”

“Mark?” Liv raised an eyebrow.  “So, no more crushing on Peyton, then?”

“Surprise,” said Evan, doing a micro version of jazz hands.  “But mom’s afraid he’ll turn me… really she’s afraid I might I ask him to… and she’s still getting used to the gay thing, I don’t think she could handle zombie as well.”

Liv bit her lip.  “Evan, it… it’s not a decision to be made lightly.  Listen, if you can wait, Ravi’s had some success with a vaccine.  I mean, he’s still working out some kinks but…”

“But you two can have sex without him becoming a zombie?”  Evan was thoroughly intrigued.

Liv and Ravi looked at each other like a small bomb had gone off between them.  Ravi swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing theatrically behind his beard.  “We’re not…” he said, his voice suddenly hoarse.

“Evan, Ravi’s one of my closest friends,” said Liv, digging the heel of one shoe into the soft ground and avoiding looking at her companion’s face.  “But we’re not together.”

“No?”  Evan’s eyebrows rose.  “I kinda thought you were together back before...  well, everything.  You were always at the morgue.”

Liv gaped at her little brother.  Ravi dropped his face into the palm of his hand, but began to shake with laughter.  “I kinda had a lot to deal with, Evan.  And where do you think I got brains to eat?!”  Ravi was laughing harder.  Liv elbowed him.  “That’s enough out of you!”

“But I should have seen it!” he choked out.  “I mean, clearly you moved me in with Major so you wouldn’t have to learn a new address!”

“Keep it up, Ravi,” she said, her voice low and threatening.  “Next time I find you asleep, I’m turning your beard into mutton chops.”

He held his hands out to placate her.  “Steady,” he said, still unable to stop grinning.  He turned slightly to Evan.  “If she had a thing for me, she showed it by having me stay late at the morgue testing condoms to see if she could sleep with her ex.”

“Ouch,” said Evan, patting Ravi’s arm sympathetically.

Liv hung her head sheepishly.  “You offered, Mr. Scientific curiosity.”

“And now we’re on a not date to a not prom,” he said.  “Truly, it’s a romance for the ages.”

Evan smiled as he watched them banter.  “I need to head back to the check in table,” he said.  “But I promise I’ll come find you guys inside.”  Liv gave her brother another hug and Ravi shook his hand before he scampered off.

Liv took Ravi’s arm and guided him back to the line.  “Guess we should actually go in, now that we’re here.”

He gave a her such a gentle smile.  “It does seem the thing to do.  I’m glad you got to see your brother.”  Her smile could have lit up the whole sky.

“Olivia Moore, is that you?”  A handsome blonde man sauntered up to them.  He was several inches shorter than Ravi, but broad shouldered and muscular.  He looked like he might have been a star quarterback in his youth.

“Barrett!” she exclaimed, her hand unconsciously seeking Ravi’s.

The man eyed her up and down appreciatively, barely paying attention to her companion.  “They got you, too, huh?”  He indicated her hair and general appearance.  He showed her the underside of his arm where he’d missed a spot in his spray tan.  “Damn zombie tainted vaccine.  Me too.”

Liv blinked.  “You’re a zombie,” she said, bewildered.

“Yeah… it sucks,” he said.  “But I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that.”

“No,” she agreed.  Ravi gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  “Barrett, this is my friend, Ravi.”

Barrett looked up at Ravi’s face for the first time.  He extended a hand for Ravi to shake.  When they shook, Barrett squeezed just a little too firmly, and Ravi had the unsettling memory of jocks who had pushed him around in school.  He recovered quickly.  “Pleasure, mate,” he  said.  “You were her prom date, yeah?”  He smiled friendlily.  

“Oh, yeah,” said Barrett.  “Me and Livy had some good times, didn’t we?”  He grinned at Liv who gave a halfhearted chuckle.  “Listen, I gotta go catch up with some of the guys, but I’ll see you inside gorgeous.”  He jogged off down the line and Liv watched him go.

“Barrett’s a zombie,” she murmured, still watching him.

“And how do we feel about that?” Ravi asked gently.  To his surprise she leaned into him before answering.  He put an arm around her.

“Like this whole zombies are everywhere thing still freaks me the hell out,” she said.

He gave her shoulders a squeeze.  “It does take a bit of getting used to, doesn’t it,” he said.

They reached the front of the line and got their name badges and drink tickets.  Once inside Liv spotted a group of women she’d been close to and dragged Ravi over to meet them.

xxx

Liv and Ravi were sitting down to have a drink sometime later when Barrett showed up at their table.  “Livy, they’re playing our song,” he said, making a vague wave toward the dance floor.  “Dance with me.”

Liv looked to Ravi.  “You okay here?” she asked.

He nodded and smiled.  “Go! Have fun!” he said.  If he wondered about ‘Follow Me’ by Uncle Kracker being their song, he didn’t let on.  Liv allowed Barrett to take her hand and lead her toward the dance floor.  

Ravi wasn’t alone for long as Evan Moore slid into his sister’s seat.  “Was that Barrett Thorne I just saw my sister run off with?”

Ravi gave a slight shrug.  “I don’t know the man’s surname, but that was THE prom date, Barrett.”

Evan made a disgusted face.  “I am really going to need you to go get in between them,” he said.

Ravi’s brow furrowed.  “Evan, Liv’s a grown woman… she can dance with whomever she pleases.”

“You don’t understand,” said Evan.  “That guy is trouble, Ravi.  And an A number 1 douche.”

“He seems a little immature, but that’s a bit harsh,” said Ravi.  “Liv dated him for two years.”

“And he spent those two years knocking the crap out of her nine year old brother,” said Evan.  “Big man liked to push little kids around.  But that’s not the worst of it.  And I don’t trust him with Liv.”

“What happened?” Ravi asked.

“You heard about the prom disaster?”  Ravi nodded.  “Well, there’s more that Liv doesn’t know about.  I only know because I spent that whole summer practising to be a spy and eavesdropping on my mother.  Barrett told his lawyer father that Liv stole the credit card and rented the hotel room.  His father threatened to have her arrested.  My mother knew Liv was innocent, but charges could have cost her the valedictorian distinction and her scholarship, so my mother settled out of court with him.  That’s the real reason she always kept them apart after that.”

Ravi let out a low whistle.  “That does not endear him to me at all,” he said.

“Well, he has his hands on my sister’s ass, so either you do something or I will,” said Evan.  “But I’d like to point out I am one summer school credit away from graduating with honors.  Being blown up can really set a guy back.  Being expelled for punching that guy would not be great for me. UW is expecting me in the fall.”

Ravi smiled slightly.  “Americans are so violent,” he said.  He stood and patted Evan on the shoulder.  “I’ll see what I can do.”  He strode purposefully across the room just as the song was wrapping up and came to a halt next to Liv and Barrett.  “May I cut in?”  He caught Liv’s eyes and conveyed much more in their shared glance than he’d said in words.  “I believe I promised my date one dance this evening.”

The next song was beginning as Liv reached out and took his hand.  “You did,” she agreed, smiling at Ravi.  Barrett, for his part, seemed slightly stunned.  ‘Accidentally In Love’ blared out over the speakers and Ravi tugged her to him to match the pace of the song.

He danced her a few feet away from Barrett before dipping his head to speak directly into her ear.  “Evan says Barrett is trouble, and from what he told me I’m inclined to agree,” he said.  He spun her, to keep up the pretext.

Liv didn’t have a chance to get more information before Barrett charged up to them, glaring daggers at Ravi.  “Listen, buddy, I was dancing with Livy,” he said.  “We go way back. I don’t know who you think you are…”

Ravi frowned.  “Her friend,” he said as he and Liv stopped dancing.  “And her escort to this event, whom she can certainly dance with if she so chooses.”

Liv eyed Barrett coolly.  “What’s your problem?” she started to ask.  The words were not all the way out when he took a swing at Ravi.  Ravi saw it coming and managed to dodge, mostly.  Barrett’s fist barely grazed his lip.  Liv saw red.  She laid Barrett out on the dance floor with one punch.

Ravi put an arm around the petite raged out zombie woman who had jumped to his defense.  “You’re okay,” he said.  “Deep breaths, Liv.”  He squeezed her shoulders as her eyes faded back to normal.  Still holding on to her, he whirled on the prone man.  “What the hell, mate?  You’re a zombie! You could turn someone if you go around flying off the handle like that!”

“You’re stealing my girl!” Barrett shouted from the floor.

“Have you been drinking?” asked Ravi.  “Liv’s not your girl.  You guys haven’t dated since you accused her of stealing your dad’s credit card and tried to ruin her life. A decade ago.”

“What?!” growled Liv.  She bawled her hands into fists and feinted toward Barrett.  “I ought to …”

Ravi kept a hold of her as several of the event planners made it over to their sides.  “I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask you all to leave,” said an officious looking woman.  She indicated Ravi and Liv and gestured as well to Barrett who was still on the ground.  “This kind of behavior is unacceptable.”

Ravi never let go of Liv as he maneuvered them back to Evan who had Liv’s purse and who stood from the table immediately to follow them out.  Liv was silently fuming, both over Barrett and over being asked to leave.  Once they were outside Ravi let her go and turned so that he could stand in front of her.  He took her hands.  “I’m sorry that went so poorly.  That’s what Evan told me.  The real reason your mum kept you away from Barrett.  I intended to tell you much more quietly.”

Evan caught up to them and handed Liv her purse.  “That was awesome!” he crowed.  “Oh man, you really decked him.  And he’s had that coming forever.”

“I guess he was a real jerk,” she said to Evan.

“Hey, I tried to tell you that years ago but you didn’t want to listen to your baby brother back in high school,” he said.

Liv hugged her little brother again.  “You stay in touch.  Same address, same phone number, same morgue,” she said.  She held him tight.  “I missed you so much, Ev.”

Evan patted her back and then ruffled her hair.  “Eh, don’t get mushy on me now, Sis,” he said.  He smiled at her.  “I missed you, too.”  He turned to Ravi.  “Keep taking good care of my sister.”

Ravi chuckled.  “I try,” he said.  “But you know she can take care of herself.”

“Oh, I know,” said Evan.  “But she’s not always as tough as she thinks she is.”  A moment of understanding passed between them.  “Anyway, take care,  Both of you.”  He started back for the building.

“Sorry you barely got to dance at your fake prom,” said Liv, nudging Ravi with her shoulder.

Ravi smiled down at her.  “Who needs a dance floor,” he said, pulling out his phone.  He turned up the volume and put on a song before slipping the phone into his breast pocket.  He held out a hand to her.  “Shall we try again?”

Liv laughed and took his hand.  “You know Ravi, I’m starting to think you’re a bit of a romantic,” she said.  She set her purse down on the sidewalk and allowed him to pull her close.  They swayed together to the music under the light of a street lamp in the cool air of a summer evening.

Liv reached up and gently touched the side of his lip where Barrett’s fist had grazed him.  “Sorry about this,” she said, not breaking their dance.

“It’s not bad,” he said.  “And watching you punch the guy was a little bit… hot.  I can almost understand the appeal of the violence.”  He winked at her.

“Still, I should probably take a closer look,” she said softly.  “Kiss it better, so it heals properly.”

“Oh, no worries, Dr. Moore, it’s fine,” he said, and then froze as a look of mild disappointment crossed her face.  “And I am an idiot, because that was a come on and I missed it.”  The corner of his mouth tugged upward and his lips parted slightly in surprise.  “Now that I think of it… you probably should do that… It seems like it would be a very g…”  Liv cut him off by going as high on her tiptoes as she could and pressing her mouth to his.

Liv slid her hands up and gripped his shoulders to keep her balance.  Ravi’s arms circled her, holding her close and enveloping her in his warmth.  He lowered his head to give her better access.  His lips were soft, and at first, still.  She threaded one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck, drawing him in, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.  Her lips were cool and his covered them perfectly.  His parted slowly against hers.  She sucked delicately on his bottom lip and Ravi sighed headily into the kiss, his arms pulling her more tightly against him.

It was at that moment that the rain that had been threatening all evening came with a vengeance.  The sudden downpour dampened them both quickly.  Liv let out a little shriek as the cold water ran in rivulets down her back.  They broke apart.  Liv grabbed her purse and then Ravi’s hand, pulling him in the direction of a shop across the street that had an awning.

Once they were at least mostly out of the rain, Liv backed Ravi against the door frame of the closed business and went on her toes to kiss him again.  He accepted eagerly, wrapping his arms back around her.  Eventually they had to come up for air and they stared at each other, grinning foolishly.

“What are we doing?” Ravi asked breathlessly, smiling awkwardly down at her.  His soaked hair was hanging in a fringe to one side.

Liv reached for his face to bring it back down to hers.  “I think the kids call this making out,” she murmured, the fingers of one hand fisting in his shirt while the other went to his hair.  She tasted his lips again.  They were so warm she was sure the rain must steam when it hit them.

He cupped her face in his ample hands, his long fingers stroking her temples.  He kissed her firmly for a moment before pulling back to look in her eyes.  “Whose brain did you eat?” he asked, his voice rough.  He almost looked afraid of the answer.

She smiled and turned to kiss his palm, her hands coming up to keep his in place.  “I had a brain tube.  This is all me,” she said, her lips brushing against his palm as she spoke.

Ravi’s eyes fluttered closed a moment as she continued to press light kisses to the palm of his hand.  He took a shuddering breath.  He dropped his hands from her face and slid his arms around her pulling her tight to his body.  He reversed their positions, hoisting her off her feet to even out their heights and supporting her against the wall.  He purred lowly as he felt her lips tickle the skin along his jaw beneath his ear.  She wrapped one leg around his waist to stabilize herself and he groaned at the way that that pressed them together.

He kissed along her jawline and down her neck to her collarbone, leaving a trail of lingering fire where his lips met her cool skin.  She moaned as he lingered at the hollow where her neck met her shoulder.  She craned her neck to suck on his earlobe.  She gave it a tiny pinch with her teeth.  “Maybe we should try for an Uber back to your place before we end up arrested for public nudity,” she suggested playfully.

He met her gaze and blinked, then slowly grinned.  He lowered her back to her feet and pulled out his phone.  He tapped it a few times, then swore.  “Sudden downpour,” he said.  “Every Uber in a ten mile radius has got people in.”  Liv groaned.  “Hang on.  We’re really not far from the house, look.”  He showed her his phone.  “See, if we cut through the park it’s less than a mile.  Beats the heck out of this 25 minute wait time.”

“Perfect,” she said.  She bounced up to peck him on the lips, then grabbed his hand and started tugging him out into the rain at a run.

They were soaked to the skin well before they made it to the edge of the park five blocks away.  Ravi was starting to get winded.  He hadn’t been thinking he’d be running tonight, and the trim fitting suit was making things more difficult especially now that it was wet.  He pulled Liv to a stop just inside the entrance of the park.  “Your enthusiasm is appreciated,” he panted.  “But please, when you judge me, remember that I am older than you and spend most of my time in a lab.  And I lack zombie adrenaline.”  He bent forward, bracing his weight with his hands on his thighs.

Liv smiled at him and combed his sodden hair off his forehead with her fingers.  “I will try to keep that in mind,” she said in a voice sent a shiver through him.  She set about placing feather light kisses all over his face and neck as he caught his breath, and soon his breathing was ragged for an entirely different reason.  

She stood before him, her hair disheveled, her dress plastered to her body.  When she reached his lips again he pulled her into his arms, tipping her back and pressing his mouth hard to hers.  She moaned as her body pressed against his, reveling in the friction their wet clothes caused as her breasts squeezed against his chest.

Her fingers made short work of his tie and the top three buttons of his shirt.  She attacked his collarbone, peppering it with shivery kisses. She undid another button and pressed a lingering kiss on his sternum.  It wasn’t the chill of her lips that sent a tremor through him.  Suddenly he barely noticed the rain pelting him.  Still trembling he pressed a kiss to her temple.  “God, I want you,” he breathed.

Liv hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his suit pants, pulling him flush against her.  She could feel his erection against her stomach through all the layers of their clothes.  She ground against him as she kissed his sternum again.  She smiled up at him mischievously.  “We could always look for a secluded spot in the park,” she said, giving him a salacious wink.

“Liv!” his tone was slightly admonishing.  “I have no intention of having sex with the woman I love in the mud…” He tipped his head to the side and shrugged.  “Not the first time, anyway.”

“The woman you…”

“Yeah, yeah… read into it later,” he said.  He gave her a sheepish smile and the effect was heightened by the fact that he was soaked to the skin and beyond bedraggled.

She held tight to him, looking straight up into his eyes, and the look on her face blew his mind.  “Then let’s hurry up and get to your house.  But I really hope Major’s not home because the odds of us making it past the first floor are slim.”

He took a ragged breath and nodded, grabbing her hand and setting off across the park at a brisk walk.  They didn’t see a soul as they crossed the park, the street lights casting bright halos around them because of the rain.  The last quarter mile after the park seemed to take the longest.  The urge to stop and kiss her in the rain again was rapidly becoming too much for Ravi.  At last the front porch of 217 Emerson Street came into view.

The rain had lessened slightly.  More of a heavy sprinkle and less of a deluge now.  The orchid on Liv’s wrist had taken such a beating it was unrecognizable as a corsage.  She stopped them at the bottom of Ravi’s sidewalk, smiling up at him.  “Gee, what should we do now?”

“Well, I could put the kettle on,” said Ravi, arching an eyebrow playfully.  “A night like this certainly calls for tea.  Or, I could always just give you a ride home.”

Liv pretended to pout.  She reached up and laced her fingers at the back of his neck.  “I have a few other ideas.”

Ravi grinned and bent to nuzzle the tip of his nose against her forehead.  “Do you, now?” he asked, his voice a low rumble that Liv felt down to her toes.  His hands went to her waist as he tipped his head down further to capture her mouth with his.

Liv began to work again on the buttons of his shirt as she started to back him toward the front door.  She’d cleared all the buttons and started tugging the shirt tails out of his pants when they reached the bottom step.  

He nearly tripped on it.  “You’re going to be the death of me,” he murmured against her lips.  He broke from the kiss and gabbed her hand again, taking the stairs two at a time.  Liv had to scurry on her much shorter legs to keep up, not that she was complaining.

Ravi fumbled with his keys.  His ability to get the front door open was made all the harder when Liv slid her arms around his waist from behind and started to work on the buckle of his belt.  He got the front door unlocked at the same instant that she pulled off his belt.  He turned to find her holding it above her head like a trophy and couldn’t help but laugh.

She smirked.  “Get the door open before I spank you with it,” she said.  He chuckled as he opened the door and pulled her inside the dark house, so she swatted him softly on the arse with her hand to make a point.

He turned on a lamp.  “Major isn’t coming home,” he said.  “Been sleeping at the barracks over at Fillmore Graves.”

The words weren’t all the way out of his mouth when Liv carefully pushed him into a seat on the sofa.  “You are really freaking tall,” she said.  “Give a girl a break.”

Ravi smiled bemusedly.  “Yes, ma’am,” he said.

Liv kicked off her shoes and knelt on the sofa, facing Ravi and straddling his lap.  He groaned at the groin to groin contact, his hands gripping her thighs to increase the friction.  She pulled his shirt open and sucked gently on his collarbone.  His hands moved up her thighs, bunching up the wet fabric of her dress, fingers seeking the edges of her panties.  He ran the pads of his fingers along the leg holes, teasing her.  She moaned against his shoulder and raised her hips slightly to offer him better access.

Ravi stroked his fingers over the gusset of her panties.  Then he slid his hands up her sides, over her dress.  He cupped one of her breasts in each hand, nimble fingers massaging them as he dipped his head to kiss her again.  He mewled incoherently against her mouth when he felt her slide a hand down the front of his suddenly open pants.  She stroked the length of his erection through his boxer briefs.

“Condom,” he said.  “In my wallet.”  His voice was a higher pitch than usual.  “Right, back pocket.”

“Ravi, I’m a zombie,” Liv whispered.  “What’s a condom going to do?  I can’t have anything to give you… except zombieism… which hey, vaccine.  And I can’t catch anything.  Or get pregnant.”  She stroked him again.

He panted.  “You make a good point,” he said.  He started to unzip her dress, though the wet fabric clung to her skin and made everything more difficult.  “Okay, wet clothes are the worst.  And I’m getting cold.  Are you cold?”

“Not cuddled up with the living furnace that is you,” she said, running her chilly hands over his chest.  “You’re so warm.”

He kissed her softly.  “Stand up, just a second and help me get this dress off of you,” he said.

Grudgingly, she stood.  He stood with her, losing his pants and kicking off his shoes.  “Socks, too,” said Liv.  “Guys always look stupid in just their socks.”  She hooked her fingers in the elastic of his underwear and made sure they dropped like his pants.

Ravi blinked.  “I thought we were going to work on your dress,” he said with a small laugh.

“This is going to shock you, I know,” she said.  “But I’m not the most patient person.”

“You? I never would have guessed,” he said, rolling his eyes.  He discarded his socks and stood before her stark naked.  “Now, this just isn’t fair.”  He finished unzipping her dress and helped her pull it over her head.

Before he could even try to help with her bra, she’d unhooked and dropped it and began to slide her panties down over her hips.  They hit the floor and she slid her hands up Ravi’s chest.  “Sit back down,” she purred.

He sat, pulling her with him.  She straddled his lap again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing their chests together.  She reveled in the skin to skin contact.  “You’re so warm,” she said again.  “I’d forgotten how warm this can be.  I’ve missed it.  Zombies are more like… room temperature.”

He ran his hands all over her body, both of them getting lost in the sensation and the temperature differential.  He smiled at her, the sleepy adoring smile she’d seen before but not recognized for what it was, and kissed her deeply as his hands roved lower.  She let out a soft moan as he slid a hand between her legs, long fingers stroking in all the right places.  Ravi rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit and she ground down against him.

Liv broke their kiss and began to kiss her way along his jaw and throat, one hand braced against his chest and the other caressing the length of his penis.  Ravi gasped and his member bobbed in her hand.  He thrust first one, then two fingers into her vagina and she ground down against his hand.  He dipped his head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it firmly.  Her hips bucked.  “I want you,” she breathed.  “Now.”

Ravi withdrew his fingers with agonizing slowness.  Liv positioned herself over him, her hand guiding his penis inside.  As she slid home, Ravi groaned.  “Oh, good god…” He thrust upward slightly and Liv held onto his shoulders to steady herself.  She keened at the feeling of fullness and at the heat of him, now inside her.

For a long moment they simply clung to each other.  Liv moved first, grinding her hips in a slow, circular motion that had Ravi’s eyes rolling back into his head.  Settling his hands on her hips, he steadied her as he thrust upward, striking a rhythm with her movements.  Their coitis was slow and deliberate at first.  Soon Liv began to moan into his shoulder and bear down a little harder.

Ravi kissed her lips before sliding down partially on the couch, making their angle more perpendicular.  He gripped her hips, supporting her motions as he thrust into her at the new angle.  “Yes, there, right there,” she mumbled semi coherently.  Once they’d found a balance he slid one hand down to tease her clit.  Liv spasmed and tightened around him with a shriek as she fell over the edge.  Holding onto her hips again, he pumped into her rapidly a few more times, all semblance of rhythm now lost.  He collapsed with a tremble and a groan when he came.

Liv was very gentle when she climbed off of him.  She nudged him with her knees until he was properly laying on the couch.  Then she curled up on his chest, her ear resting over his heart so she could listen to it beat.  Ravi pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch with one arm and covered them, wrapping his arms around her petite form.  He lazily ran his fingers up and down her arm.  She tilted her head back to look up at him and smiled.  He smiled back at her.  No words came, and they just grinned at each other for a long moment.

Liv turned her head to press a kiss over his heart.  “Sooooo…… you love me, huh?” she asked, a note of cheekiness creeping into her voice.

She felt more than heard him chuckle.  “What gave you that idea?” he asked.  He looked down at her with guileless innocence written on his face.

“Something about not having sex with the woman you love in the mud, if I remember correctly,” said Liv, giving him a gentle poke.

“A woman I love,” he said, his face spreading into a slow, easy grin.  “A… not the.  There are dozens…”

Liv’s face crinkled with laughter.  “You are a terrible liar.”

He laughed again and placed a kiss on the top of her head.  “Why do you think I’m so bad at improv when we go undercover?”

“I love you, Ravi,” she said.

“I know,” he said, grinning again.

“Did you just Han Solo me, you dick?” she asked, sitting up enough to shoot him a mock glare.

His eyes crinkled with mirth.  “I love you, too, Liv.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, Comments, and Kudos are what keep me going!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm working on a huge RaviOli story... like 75-100k words. I won't post anything until the rough draft is done, so it will be a couple of months before you see any of it, but knowing you liked this one will keep me energized. I will try to post a couple more short stories in the meantime. <3


End file.
